Hiding Behind the Fear
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: R just to be safe. CHAPTER 2 UP! Hermione's father abused her over Christmas break and she's trying to hide it, but Severus finds out. NOT a romance.
1. 1: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Severus, Albus, or anything else in JKR's world. However, unless Ms. Rowling turns out to be a demonic nutcase (highly doubtful), I do own the abusive father. Fat load of good that'll do me.

A/N - Another one of those depressing, sick ideas that seem to befall me so often. I was listening to Black Eyes, Blue Tears by Shania Twain (funny how all my inspiration comes from music), and I got the once-again sick and twisted plotlines that will one day make me famous (or at least, that's the goal). Hermione's father abused her over Christmas break. She tries to hide it from everyone, but Severus finds out.

_ ****_

HIDING BEHIND THE FEAR

By: Hopeful Writer

Hermione Granger was eager to be back at Hogwarts after the break – for more than one reason. She bounded down the hall, full of smiles at her classmates. But either she was a better actress than she thought, or everyone was dense. 

All the smiles were fake, the energy was forced, the bubbly cheerfulness was an act she put on to hide her real pain.

She stopped into the Prefects' bathroom on the third floor to make sure the concealing charms she'd put on herself were still intact. They were, so she exited and made her way to the Charms classroom.

She was several minutes early, but Professor Flitwick didn't mind. She sat and poured through her book, not reading the words that darkened the page in front of her. 

Christmas break had been a nightmare.

The first day back had been worse.

Christmas break had been spent being violently thrown around the room by her hair, or whipped with a belt buckle until she cried out for mercy. It had been spent hiding in the corners of the room while she was brutally beaten or manhandled by the one man she had trusted her entire life.

Her father.

She had spent her entire break avoiding the mirrors, thankful they couldn't talk and tell her just how dreadful she looked. She could feel the bruises and the broken bones (magically healed by herself) aching her. The scars from where glasses had been thrown at her and shards had imbedded themselves into her skin. The cuts from where the belt buckle had broken the skin.

She had covered most of the bruises before coming back to Hogwarts, but she was not a medi-wizard. The first day back, she had by-passed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her best friends, and gone straight to Madam Pomfrey, possibly the hardest trip of her life. She had vowed not to tell the nurse anything, but it was difficult. Madam Pomfrey knew exactly what buttons to push to get words out, knew exactly what would hit home and what would be overlooked.

Hermione had been able to keep the abuse a secret, maintaining a story of how she and her former best friend got into a serious fight. Since most of the scars were concealed already, the witch didn't ask anymore questions and helped Hermione heal the deepest injuries.

She was broken from her dreadful thoughts just as the tears started to burn against her eyelids, a feeling that had become too constant over the past week. Professor Flitwick was starting the lesson. "Class," he began, his high-pitched voice reverberating around the room and his eyes following to make sure everyone was present, "today we will be covering Revealing Charms. These are used to show something that a person has concealed..." He continued with the explanation, but Hermione had stopped listening, her heart racing with fear.

It would show her injuries.

Tentatively, she raised her hand. "Professor? May I go see Madam Pomfrey? I'm afraid I don't feel too well. I think I at something bad over break." She clutched her stomach and gave a muffled moan for emphasis.

"Of course, Miss Granger. Make sure you catch up on this spell, although I'm sure you can already perform it. Go on then."

She left the room in a rush, ignoring Harry's suspicious eyes, and Ron's curious ones. She raced down the hall, crashing directly into something—something warm and human-like.

She bit back a gasp of surprise when she saw who she had run over. "P—Professor Snape!" she exclaimed, nervously nibbling on her lower lip.

"Miss Granger," he replied icily. "What are you doing out of class?"

"I—um." She used her excuse from before. "I have to visit Madam Pomfrey. I don't feel well."

Severus sneered down at her. "Madam Pomfrey's office is in the other direction, Miss Granger. Down that hallway, if you've forgotten." His sarcasm bit into her, and she shuddered, unconsciously hugging her body like she had when her father had loomed over her, terribly menacing and bearing that belt. Severus watched her for a moment before uttering a curt, "Come with me, Miss Granger."

Hermione tried to control the burning sensation behind her eyelids. He wasn't going to do anything more than take points away or assign detention. But the week's events were catching up to her. By the time they arrived at his office, she was shaking with the effort to control her tears.

Severus didn't say anything as he opened the door and let her in. "Sit," he commanded, indicating a chair. Hermione obliged quickly. "_Revealo!_" he exclaimed, pointing his wand at her.

Hermione felt her stomach turn cold as he stared at her, the familiar sneering expression on his face turning to horror. She stood up and made for the door, but was immediately halted by his voice. "Sit down."

She swallowed hard and complied with his wishes. His black orbs were fixed on her, yet his expression was oddly concerned. "Explain."

And the story came out, along with a massive amount of tears and pent-up frustration. She told him from day one, the first time her father hit her, to the last day, when he had nearly driven her into a coma by cracking a heavy glass bottle over her head. Every broken bone, every cut, every bruise was explained, mingled with tears and shuddered gasps. When she had finished speaking, he waited a few moments for her to collect herself.

He knelt down by her chair and gathered her into a hug, something that surprised and comforted her at the same time. She cried quietly onto his shoulder for a few minutes before pulling away, blushing, but relieved. He smiled gently at her, the first genuine smile she'd ever seen him give. "A simple, 'My father hit me,' would have sufficed, Hermione," he told her.

Her eyes lit up. Was that a joke? From Professor Snape? The shock must have been evident on her features because he laughed (another first). "As much as you don't believe this, I _am_ human. And I _do_ care about my students. And no student, no person, deserves this. You aren't going back there. I won't let you."

Now she was confused. "But... I'll have to at the end of the term, right?" She was aware that her voice was shaking, but she didn't care anymore.

"No. I'll work it out with the Headmaster. If I have to watch over you myself, I won't let you go back there."

Hermione was oddly touched by this. "Why?" she asked, not suspiciously, but curiously.

"I told you, no one deserves this." His answer was reserved, and Hermione could feel him hiding the truth.

"Did this happen to you when you were young?" she pressed.

His eyes flashed warningly. "You are crossing a line, Miss Granger. Unless you want my previous offer revoked, you will remember that you are the student and I am the teacher. I do not have to explain myself to you."

Hermione battled for breath and then said, "But how do I know you won't do the same thing to me that he did?"

"You can trust me. I will not."

The next response came out in a choked whisper. "I thought I could trust him."

Severus closed his eyes briefly. "Yes. My father also hit me when I was young. However, I hid it my entire life and put up with it every summer and every holiday. I threw myself into my studies, just like you, to avoid the questions about my home life that I knew would be asked. I hid the bruises and the scars and I didn't tell anyone. And I grew up to be bitter and cynical and a Death Eater. I'm trying to save you from that fate too, Hermione. I'm trying to save your future."

Hermione felt the tears rising again, but swallowed them down. "Thank you," she mumbled, her eyes focused on the ground.

He reapplied the concealing charms on her and helped her to her feet. "I'll talk to the Headmaster about getting you a summer home. Go back to your Common Room. If anyone asks you anything about it, tell them I asked you to do a personal project for me, a potion that must be brewed at exactly this time."

She nodded, then impulsively hugged him. "Thank you, Professor. You really helped me a lot."

Severus smiled to the top of her head. "My pleasure."

Hermione made her way to the Common Room, shaken, but pleased. Yesterday, she would have rather died than gone to live with Severus. But today he seemed almost... human. And it was all because of those damned bruises from her father. She smiled to nothing. Forget the father she'd grown up with. If she was lucky, she could get a father out of Professor Snape. 

A/N - Reviews are requested anymore. They're nice to receive, but I write for you to read and for myself. If you care to drop a line (even if it has nothing to do with the story), either click the little blue button or hit me up at lildreamer12@hotmail.com. Bye – HW (http://www.geocities.com/msbjewel) or (http://www.geocities.com/phoniexchild) 

P.S. - If you care to know, the title basically means that Hermione's hiding because she's afraid. While she's hiding the scars and the cuts, she can't hide the fact that she's afraid. Thus why Harry is suspicious when she leaves Charms, and why she protects herself from Severus like she did from her father. She's always afraid, but she's almost using the fear as an excuse not to talk about it. Does that make sense?


	2. 2: Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: You know what's mine, NOTHING! Probably not even this plot. What's mine is the exact combination of the words on the page you see below.

A/N - This was not intended to be a chapter fic, but I received seven out of ten reviews begging for more, so I decided I would write more. 

Hermione meets up with Harry and Ron this chapter, and has a fight with Harry over her recent behavior. Ron is now torn between them both, and goes to consult Professor McGonagall on what to do.

**__**

HIDING BEHIND THE FEAR

By: Hopeful Writer

****

Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions

Harry and Ron cornered her after Charms while she was in the Common Room. "Why'd you run out of Charms, Mione?" Harry asked, sitting next to her.

"I felt sick," she answered promptly.

"For the whole class?"

Hermione's brain was working in double time. "Well... then I ran into Professor Snape and he asked for my help on a potion. It had to be brewed at exactly that time, and he needed an extra pair of... competent... hands."

"Professor Snape... asked for _your_... help?" Harry sounded awestruck. "I don't believe that for a minute. You've been avoiding us since Christmas break. What's going on?" Ron nodded supportively.

Her eyes flashed angrily. "Nothing! I've just been busy. I didn't have a lot of time to work over break and I'm worried about O.W.L.s. That's all."

"No, it's not."

"Sod off, you prat! I can't believe you would accuse me of hiding something from you, after everything we've been through. And, even if I was, you and Ron hide things from me all the time. You're just being nosy."

Harry stood up and stormed off without a backwards glance. When he had left the Common Room, Ron looked at Hermione with wide eyes. "Don't you even start," she warned.

"I wasn't going to. But this is different then when Harry and I keep stuff from you. What Harry didn't say was that we're concerned about you, Mines.* You haven't been yourself recently. You're snapping at people—look at what just happened—and you've been... distant." He shrugged helplessly. "If you don't want to tell us, I suppose that's your business, but we're worried about you. That's all."

Hermione couldn't be mad at her well-meaning friend. "I'm fine, Ron. Really. I've just... had a lot to think about recently."

He blinked and nodded understandingly. "If you say so. I think I'll try to find Harry, although it might be hazardous to my health. See ya in a little bit."

"Bye, Ron."

He was almost at the portrait hole when he turned around. "Hey, Hermione."

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need to talk, I'm always available."

She smiled despite herself. "Thanks, Ron." He disappeared, leaving her very confused.

Since when had Ron become so mature, and Harry so... not? She must have missed Ron growing up, or maybe it was just happening now. Whatever it was, it was quite puzzling. This was the first row she and Harry had ever had, if she remembered correctly. She and Ron, on the other hand, fought all the time.

Her head dropped to her hands. Great. On top of everything else she had to think about, now she had to worry about her two best friends and their reactions to her Christmas break and her new living plans.

* ~ * ~ *

Ron didn't go look for Harry. He would have had to be suicidal to do that. Besides, he knew that Harry was at the Quidditch pitch. Flying always helped relieve stress.

Instead, Ron made his way to Professor McGonagall's office. He rapped on the door lightly and heard, "Enter!"

"Professor? I was wondering if I could... erm, speak to you for a moment?"

"Certainly, Mr. Weasley, but it will not get you an extension on your essay."

Ron smiled despite himself. "No, it's not about that. It's about... Hermione. See, she's been acting weird since Christmas break, and she and Harry had a big fight today. They never fight; that's usually me and her. The point is, I think something's wrong with her, but she won't tell us." He let out a breath and looked into his teacher's eyes sadly. "What do I do?"

Minerva looked as worried about Hermione as Ron felt. It was good to see someone else care about her, someone besides himself and Harry. "I think this is something she's going to have to come to terms with on her own, Ron. Whatever happened over Christmas break must have hurt her in some way, and she's afraid to talk about it. Just be there for her, and when she's ready to talk, she'll come to you. Don't push it, or you'll wind up like Harry—fighting with her."

Ron sighed, feeling defeated, and looked down at the floor. "I wish she'd trust me enough to tell me."

He looked up again when Minerva placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not about trust. It's about her own fears and insecurities. She may appear happy and normal on the outside, but she's obviously housing a deep secret. The only thing you can do is wait for her to be ready to talk."

He nodded, nibbling on his lower lip. "Thanks, Professor. You really helped me out."

Minerva smiled gently at him. "My pleasure, Mr. Weasley. Now, you might want to go get Mr. Potter before he falls off his broom and has a concussion. We need our Seeker for the match against Ravenclaw on Friday."

"Because he has an essay to write," Ron added, laughing. 

"Exactly."

Ron left, feeling considerably better than before. He was still worried sick for Hermione, but he focused that concern on making sure she knew she had a great friend in him. And making sure Harry didn't screw it all up.

* ~ * ~ *

Minerva watched the boy go, feeling empathetic. She remembered when Lily Evans had come into her room, asking the same questions about a boy. Severus. Minerva hadn't known what to tell Lily, and Severus hadn't spoken to her about it. She could only hope Hermione was willing to open up.

Minerva grabbed a handful of powder near her fireplace, tossed it in, and called, "Severus Snape's office!"

A moment later, his head appeared in the fire. "Yes, Minerva," he sighed icily.

"Sixth year, Christmas break. What happened to you?"

There was an audible gasp from Severus. "Why?" he demanded harshly.

Minerva glared at him. "Because a student of mine is going through a phase very similar to yours and I'm trying to keep her from becoming an arrogant bastard like you."

Severus returned her glare, but less fiercely. "What student?" he asked, not answering her question.

"Does it matter?" she inquired, exasperated.

"Yes!"

"Hermione Granger. What happened to you?"

"You don't need to know. Trust me when I tell you Hermione will be fine."

"Like you?" Minerva's voice was sarcastic.

Severus didn't smirk or glare. Instead, his face took on a rather wistful look. "No, she'll turn out much better than I did."

A/N - To be continued. I'll try to update every week, but I can't make any promises, especially since I get new story ideas frequently and I'm working on several novel ideas. I'll do the best I can.

* - A nickname for Hermione. I figured it was something Ron might call her.

To The Reviewers:

****

popawheelie - Thanks and I'll check out your fics as soon as I can kick my little brother off the other computer. Oh, and about your review for Four Days, I'm not depressed. I just... write whatever comes to mind, and it's usually death and depression. LOL, I guess you could say that I'm intrigued by death. It doesn't scare me. I don't think I could write on a lighter note without sucking really badly. I think too much for that. Besides... *grins* I like to evoke emotion in my readers.

Also thanks to **Uzume, CrazyGirl47, StrangelilGirl, jamie, Tracy, Adrienne, Slytherin Girl, Lunaxel, **and** Torny**.


	3. Author's Note and Apology

Author's Note and Apology: Okay, I know some of you have been waiting for chapter three of this story for a while now, and I just want to apologize on its tardiness. I'm been busy with some other projects, including getting my novel published (which takes the main priority). I also have serious writer's block on it, which I blame my former beta reader for. She confused me, and wanted me to do things her way, which wasn't working for me. Now I have to rebuild Chapter 3, which I suppose will be a very important chapter.

Two things. First, if you want to be emailed when I do any updates, drop a review or email me at lildreamer12@hotmail.com and tell me your email address and the story you would like to be alerted for. Thanks.

Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story, but there are some requirements. They have to be willing to let me keep my own writing style and not try to change my plot in any major way. And they have to be somewhat timely with their beta-ing. Um... other than that, it's basically freedom. Also, drop me a review or email me at the above address. Thanks.

That's it. Sorry about the deliriously long wait for Chapter 3, but I'll really try and get on it as soon as I can. I hope you are all enjoying the fic thus far.

§--HW--§


End file.
